creatorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chronos Creators
"In the beginning, God created the heavens and the earth" Chronos Creators, or Chrono Creators, are a truly esoteric breed of Creators who possess the power of time-travel. They often live in remote monasteries, far from prying eyes. They journey through time, witnessing important events to record and learn from them and hunting down Supernaturals who attempt to alter the established timeline. Monasteries are led by a group of Elders, beneath them are petitioners (time travelers in training). AKA: The Time Keepers, Time Travellers. Facts: -Chrono Creators have control over time: they can fast forward it, rewind it, and pause it as well. Chrono Creators must not mess with it too much in one scenario, or they might suffer a Rupture (they can get stranded somewhere in time!). -Chrono Creators who attempt to fast forward "all the way" to either the beginning or end of time... return home with strange visions and stories and an incoherent memory? -A trick Chrono Creators love to do is run away from a confrontation, then keep looping back through time until there are several 'versions' of them to confront the problem. -Chrono Creators can skip to another time, walk through the space where a barrier previously was, than loop back thus bypassing any barriers. -Chrono Creators can "spy" on persons or locations by remaining "stuck" in the flux of the time continuum, existing simultaneously in two places in time at once (but neither fully, which causes them to appear ghost-like and immaterial). However, doing this requires concentration and time to prepare mentally. Afterwards, they will be spent and tired. -Chrono Creators can control their own physical age (this is anatomy only, they still die after roughly 100 years). They can appear as a child, a teen, a young man or an old man. -Because of the immense danger of knowing the future ahead of time, Chrono Creators largely keep to themselves, becoming involved in things only when they believe it will suit God's plans. They warn that 'bad things' often happen to people who fool with time and its consequences. Truth About History: Chrono Creators are often privy to the truth about famous historical events or movements. Things lost, or altered accounts, by historians can be proven true or false by those armed with the power to manipulate time itself. Sometimes, if you think someone has cooked the books, visiting the nearest Chronos Creator library is the best move. Access To Future Technology: Fighting the Chrono Creators may not be as easy as some think. While the image of itinerant time travelers makes some people think of them as weak and weaponless, the fact of the matter is that their access to time travel allows them to arm up with the latest in weaponry... decades if not centuries into the future. Armories of future tech exist in guarded locales around the world, places known only to fellow members of the Chrono Creators. Formidable Security System: Chrono Creators are perfect for hiding dangerous Relics because they can store in locations determined not just by spatial dimensions, but also by the time continuum. Imagine trying to retrieve items hidden thousands of years ago? References: -http://www.pbs.org/wgbh/nova/physics/traveling-through-time.html -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0095709/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0300556/ -The Greatest Adventures -http://www.pbs.org/wgbh/pages/frontline/shows/religion/portrait/essenes.html -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Gtf0yXLI7A Category:Creator